Jan Peter Balkenende/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jan Peter Balkenende - Stephen Harper.jpg| Netherlands' Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende, left, shakes hands with Prime Minister Stephen Harper, right, during memorial ceremonies in honour of Canadian soldiers who died during the liberation of the Netherlands in 1945, at the Canadian War Cemetery, in Bergen op Zoom, southwest Netherlands, Thursday, May 6, 2010. (AP / Ermindo Armino) Estados Unidos * Ver George W. Bush - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Jan Peter Balkenende, PM of the Netherlands, visiting George W. Bush at the White House in March 2004. Photo: Executive Office of the President of the United States Barack Obama - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| President Barack Obama, left, walks with Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende during a group photo session at the G20 Summit in the ExCel Centre in London, Thursday, April 2, 2009. CREDIT: AP Photo/Kirsty Wigglesworth América Central México * Ver Vicente Fox - Sin imagen.jpg| Mexican President Vicente Fox (L) shakes hands with Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende at the Parliament building January 28, 2003 in The Hague, Netherlands. Fox is on a two-day official visit to meet with the royal family, government officials and members of the Dutch business community in an effort to strengthen ties between the two countries. Getty Felipe Calderón - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| La Presidencia de la República informa que el Titular del Ejecutivo Federal, Felipe Calderón Hinojosa, se reunió esta mañana con el Primer Ministro del Reino de los Países Bajos, Jan Peter Balkenende. Foto: PRESIDENCIA DE LA REPÚBLICA América del Sur Argentina * Ver Eduardo Duhalde - Sin imagen.jpg| Parecía un simple gesto de cortesía. Eduardo Duhalde compartía ayer un panel con el ex premier holandés Jan Peter Balkenende y le dijo: "En la Argentina estamos orgullosos de haberles dado una reina como Máxima". 30 de mayo de 2014 . La Nación Cristina Fernández - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Argentine President Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner and Dutch PM Jan Peter Balkenende in Toronto, Canada. Foto: Casa Rosada Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| El presidente boliviano, Evo Morales (d), estrecha la mano al premier holandés, Jan-Peter Balkenende, en La Haya. / ABC Color Brasil * Ver Jan Peter Balkenende - Lula da Silva.jpg| Den Haag, 10 april 2008: Minister-president Balkenende ontvangt de president van Brazilië, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva. De president en zijn vrouw brengen een staatsbezoek aan Nederland. EO2 Chile * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Sin imagen.jpg| Chilean President Michelle Bachelet (R) and Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende shake hands after a meeting in Lima on May 17, 2008, in the sidelines of the V Latin American, the Caribbean and European Union Summit. AFP PHOTO / PRESIDENCIA - Alex Ibanez. Getty Ecuador * Ver Rafael Correa - Sin imagen.jpg| Ecuador's President Rafael Correa(L) shares a joke with Austria's Chancellor Alfred Gusenbauer(R) next to Netherland's Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende before the start of the plenary closing session of the V Summit of Heads of State and Government of the LAC-EU in Lima on May 16, 2008. Getty Perú * Ver Alan García - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende shakes hands with Peruvian President Alan Garcia (L) upon his arrival at the Museo de la Nacion in Lima, to take part in the V Latin America, the Caribbean and the European Union (LAC-EU) Summit of Heads of State and Government on May 16, 2008. Leaders from 50 nations converged on Lima to attend the top-level meeting which will address the recent spike in world food prices, poverty and climate change. AFP PHOTO / Eitan Abramovich. Getty Fuentes Categoría:Jan Peter Balkenende